Tsunami
Tsunami Cerulean Pokerus, aka Tsunami, is one of Charm's secondary characters in the cross-over roleplay. His girlfriend is Tinsel, a ship called "Tinnami", and they have three children, Christy, Rain, and Soul. Charm claimed him on page 170 of the first Ask the Cross-Over Characters! thread. He was born on page 100 of the fourth crossover He evolves into Servine on pages 82 -83 of the fifth cross-over. Appearance Tsunami is a Servine--a bipedal snake-like Pokemon. Tsunami is mainly blue, with a white snout, underside, and feet. He has leaf-shaped grayish-black eyes, positioned in the curving blue arch on either sides of his face. He has a long, dark blue collar-like appendage around his neck and shoulders, a tapering, blue protrusion on his head, and blue leafy hands. Two blue leaves protrude from his back, and a three-tipped large cerulean leaf is atached to the tip of his tail. Placed on the upwards curve of the lines running across his stomach is a large, pointy crean scalchop, which he usualy carries. Personality Tsunami is a reserved person, liking to watch all the action instead of taking part in it. He isn't very social, and usually is wary of everyone he meets. He has a knack for asking questions rather than providing answers, and is often unsure of himself. He gets scared, upset, and embarrassed easily, but doesn't like admitting his emotions to others. He is also somewhat secretive. Ever since he met Wander, he's been more rude, strong, and offensive. Relationships 'Tinsel' Tinsel is the only person Tsunami feels comfortable around, other than his parents. He finds her very kind and caring, but is slightly unnerved by how much knowledge she has. Eventually, he falls deeply in love with her and they have kids together. 'Clover' Tsunami hates Clover, and thinks she is a wuss, despite the fact that Clover isn't a shy wuss anymore. He thinks that she has been an attention hog as everyone has tried to help her overcome her shyness, and that she is a prodigy since she learned how to battle first. In other words, he views Clover as Sunset views Sunrise. He eventually sets Clover up to drive her out, because he absolutely hates her. Later, however, he, Tinsel, and his baby brother and sister set out to find and bring back Clover. Wander Wander is basically Tsunami's shoulder to cry on. He influences Tsunami by making him hate Clover and want to destroy her alongside everyone else, and acts as the voice in his head. Overall, they seem to be friends. An evil duo, perhaps. Tsunami eventually refuses to listen to Wander after venting to Tinsel about his affairs with him. 'mmChristy, Rain, and Soul 'mm Tsunami adores his children very much and is slightly protective of them, but let's them do as they please. Backstory Tsunami was born to Snowflake and Serpent on page 100 of the fourth cross-over. Trivia * Tsunami is the second-born of his litter. * Instead of carrying his tail upright like normal Servine, Tsunami lets his hang and brush the ground. * Tsunami's current moveset is: Vine Whip, Water Gun, Razor Shell, and Hail. He learns moves somewhat normally until the later levels, where his move list becomes a little chaotic. * Tsunami is currently level 29. Category:Characters